As people grow older it becomes increasingly difficult for them to practice their daily hygene. To get up out of a bathtub requires assistance; to stand without help to shower invites a dangerous fall. Use of a bathing seat such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,068 is one solution to this problem, but unless the bather is careful, water cascading off the body frequently escapes the tub. A conventional practice when using the bathing seat is to tuck the shower curtain beneath the seat but many elderly, e.g. those with arthritic fingers, lack sufficient dexterity to do this properly, Moreover, with further advancing age the seated bather becomes less agile, and often experiences difficulty in placing the shower curtain to restrict splashing water from the bathroom floor. Any splash creates a slippery condition or at least an objectionable wet situation.